Red String
by yunisu-chan
Summary: KanoKido AU, love doesn't matter, just follow the path that has been laid out and without fail the strings that bind will play it's part. [KanoxKido] other characters are involve too. Rated T just in case
1. Engagement

Credits: Jin

I do not own KagePro

I do not own Kano Shuuya and Kido Tsubomi

Just a mere fan of KanoKido pair

WARNING: might be OOC, grammar mistakes – me not good in English, I asked my friend to correct them

* * *

It was the day she's not looking forward to...

Tsubomi was sitting in front of her table, looking at her reflection to the mirror. She was forced to wear make-up, even though it was light she didn't like it, and her hair was tied with a black ribbon into a ponytail where in the bottom part was curled with an iron. She was beautified by one of the famous hairstylist/make-up artist hired by her parents for this special occasion. Well for them it is special, but for her it was not. While spacing out, Tsubomi suddenly heard a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice asking if she could come in. She stood up and the chair creaked as it was moved. The female outside was a bit startled since she didn't expect Tsubomi to open the door.

"Tsubomi..."

"Onee-san..."

Tsubomi stepped back as the female waiting at the door hugged her with a little force. Her eyes widened and she hugged her back.

"If you don't want to do it, just say no." The female adult said hugging her little sister tighter.

"Onee-san, you know that I can't do that. If this is the only way for our parents to like me, then I'll do it." Tsubomi pulled back and stared to her sister's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to force yourself."

"There's no need to be sorry. It is not your fault plus, I am doing this for the family"

"Tsubomi..." Her sister hugged her again when a maid interrupted their moment telling them that the car is ready and their parents were waiting outside.

Kido Tsubomi, she belonged to one of the prestigious family in Japan. Her family was known for its medical services,where they owned six private hospitals and some private clinics scattered throughout the country. They also owned a medical school that provides a high standard of study. Their family was also known for its strong partnership with the Kano family. The Kano family was their medical supplier; they not only produce medical equipments but also manufacture medicine. Both families had decided to make that partnership stronger and that's what this day was for.

The two cars arrived in front of a five star restaurant. An employee opened the door of the first car and bowed down to show respect to the couple. Then the second car's door also opened where the siblings stepped out following their parents who were making their way inside the eating place.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kido, let me accompany you to your reserved table", another employee waiting by the entrance said and bowed to the couple.

"Thank you."

"Also, your company had arrived."

"That is good to hear."

After hearing the short talk, Tsubomi held her sister's hand in which she held her back as well.

The place was packed with people, rich people. Everything looks formal, and each table had their own conversation. Tsubomi was looking around wondering where were the people they were about to meet however, the employee escorted them to the other side of the place. They were now outside again, not really 'outside' it was a small garden inside the restaurant. You can see the dark sky since it was dinner already but the place was lit up with dim lights hanging around the place with the help of the moon's light making the place more visible. The garden was less noisy than the inner part of the restaurant since this was exclusive only for VIPs. A few more steps and Tsubomi notice that they were heading to this one table. She wanted to see the people who were sitting there and waiting for them but her parents were blocking the view.

"Mr. Kido, good evening!", a sound of a chair moving was heard and Mr. Kido was already hugged by someone.

"Good evening to you too!", Mr. Kido replied with a cheery voice while slowly pulling out from the hug. After this the employee bowed down and took his leave.

"Good evening Mr. Kido and Mrs. Kido, it's been a while hasn't it?", a female adult's voice was heard, she was the wife of the gentleman earlier.

"Oh, yes, time flies so fast!" Now it's the females turned to hug each other.

"Is this the young gentleman you were talking about?"

"What 'young gentleman'? He is our son! Ahahaha!", the person who hugged Mr. Kido before now put his arm around him, only shows that they know each other for a long time. Tsubomi was watching them behind when a younger male voice was heard.

"Mr. Kido, Mrs. Kido, good evening. It is nice to meet you.", there was a pause.

"I am Kano Shuuya and I believe that this is our first time meeting each other due to my studies abroad."

"Yes, I actually didn't know that your father had another child, until he told me about you the other day. Well it is nice to finally to meet you too."

"Thank you."

"I am glad that you accepted our offer", Mr. Kano blurted out.

"Well, we think it is for the better, right honey?" Mrs. Kido answered as she wrapped her arms to her husband.

"Yes, but before that, let's take our seats and enjoy the dinner first."

"Oh, that would be a great idea."

The adults moved their way to take their seat and that's when the siblings entered the scene.

"Goodevening Mr. Kano, good evening Mrs. Kano.", Tsubomi's sister greeted the two with a big smile on her face.

"Ah, our lovely Misaki! I didn't know you were here! Where were you hiding?", Mrs Kano stood up again and hugged the young adult.

"We're just behind our parents" the young adult giggled.

"Well we were busy chatting maybe I didn't notice you! How have you been? And where is your husband?"

"I am good, my husband is currently away, attending something at our Singapore branch"

"Wow, he is really busy isn't he?"

"Yes, Uhm, by the way, Tsubomi?"

Tsubomi stepped in and bowed down before she speaks.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kano..."

"Aww... Our cute Tsubomi, you look so nice today!", Mrs. Kano walked past the older sister and now hugging the younger.

"Thank you. You too, you look beautiful today Mrs. Kano", Tsubomi forced a smile after the adult pulled out. She hoped that they won't notice that she was just forcing it.

"That's so sweet; by the way, you'll be calling me 'mom' soon,"

"Ahem, we are told to eat dinner first", Mr. Kano interrupted smiling to the two.

"Oops, sorry I got carried away."

The adults laughed while Tsubomi was being pulled by Mrs. Kano, leading her to her seat, the seat that was meant for her. The empty seat that was in front of a young man that she believes was Kano Shuuya after hearing him introducing himself earlier. Two cat-eyes were staring at her as she slowly sat on her chair. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to look at him but since her parents told her to make a good impression, she had no choice but face him. He blinked twice when she met his eyes and unconsciously formed a smile on his face.

"Hi, It is nice to meet you Kido Tsubomi, I am Kano Shuuya", the young man introduced himself again and wore a big smile.

"It is nice to meet you too", she replied.

"You look beautiful"

"Uhm, thank you.", she paused, not expecting him saying that. She looked down to the table, trying to hide her nervousness.

"You also look nice today", she added.

"Thank you."

Shuuya smiled again and still staring at her while she was thinking that he should just die making her uncomfortable. There was silence between the two. Tsubomi looked at him again for his sudden quietness and regretted it when she found out he was now smirking at her.

'What's wrong with him?! Why is he smirking like that?!', she said in her mind.

She looked towards her parents but they were busy ordering the food as well as her sister. So, she just faced him again and glared at him. He almost burst laughing but he was trying not since it was a formal dinner. Tsubomi got more irritated when a 'pfftt' almost came out of his mouth and no one even noticed. After a couple of minutes, while eating, something touched her toes and she knew it was him trying to get her attention, again. She turned her head towards him, who was moving his eyes from her to the table. She didn't get what he was doing but he kept on looking at her and down the table. She was going to ignore him when a small kick was felt underneath. She realised that he was trying to give her a small paper under the table. She tried reaching it, making sure no one sees what they were doing. As she opened and read what's written on the paper, her eyes widened and looked back to Shuuya. He was smirking again.

After eating their meal, they start talking about their plan. The plan that Tsubomi wished not making her involve. But that wish didn't come true, and will never be. Reason why she was here, forced to be here, was because of her parents' decision. Her parents know that she cannot say 'no' more likely she's not allowed to 'no' because this was her one and only chance to make them proud. And she was willing to do it. For the sake of her family and for the sake of herself, she will do it.

Before they said goodbyes to each other, a contract was signed and there's no turning back now.

The left hand that seemed to be empty before is now wearing a ring.

* * *

Author's Note:

Misaki - is the name i gave for Tsubomi's sister


	2. Skype Call

Credits: Jin

I do not own KagePro

I do not own Kano Shuuya and Kido Tsubomi

Just a mere fan of KanoKido pair

WARNING: might be OOC, grammar mistakes – me not good in English, I asked my friend to correct them

* * *

It has been a month after Shuuya got engaged to Tsubomi. After the engagement, he went back to abroad to finish off his transfer papers and to get all his things back to Japan. But before he went to the foreign country, he took Tsubomi's contact information so he can keep in touch with her while he was away. He could still remember their first Skype call, well who wouldn't? After he saw her smile…

_Three weeks ago, Shuuya texted his fianc__é__e to make herself online 11pm Tokyo time. Tsubomi wanted to sleep early but since this was their first time to actually talk to each other privately and she has a lot of questions to ask him, she took up the offer. She was waiting for him while reading something in the internet, making herself busy when a box with green and red buttons appeared in front of her. He was calling her. She clicked the button and glared to the face showed up in her screen. It was a video call and she could see the bright sky in the background of the person in the camera._

_"__Now I know why you chose this time__"__, she told him off._

_"__Sorry. I need to sleep early tonight since I have business for tomorrow.__"__, he said while scratching the back of his head._

_"__Right__… __And you think I don__'__t have anything else to do tomorrow__…"_

_"__I am really sorry...__"_

_"__Anyways, what was that paper for? Answer me or you__'__re dead.__"__, she glared at him again._

_"__OH! Honey, you__'__re scary! I can__'__t believe you want your fianc__é__e dead?! Also, you just answered the call and you went straight to that question? Can__'__t we have a short introduction?__"_

_"__Will you please shut up?! And don__'__t call me __'__Honey__' __it__'__s disgusting! Plus it__'__s already late in here and you know that!__"_

_"__Fine, but can I call you Cupcake? Dear? Love? Hmmmm__…__. Babe? Baby? Oh I know! CUTIEPI __– "_

_Before Shuuya finished his sentence, Tsubomi ended the call. After fifteen seconds he called again._

_"__If you don__'__t answer me seriously I will not answer your call again!__"__, Tsubomi angrily told him._

_"__Sorry." __Shuuya replied laughing. Tsubomi just looked at him, not accepting his insincere apology until he stopped._

_"__Fine fine, I am really sorry.__" __Tsubomi sighed._

_"__Can you just explain yourself__…__?"_

_"__Well I am since that__'__s the purpose of this call.__"__, he paused waiting for her reply then continued when she said nothing._

_"__Just like what is written to the paper __'__I will give you your freedom__'__. "_

_"__And how exactly are you going to do that? We are engage now__…"_

_"__Yup! That__'__s exactly how it is!__"__, he grinned._

_"__Wait, what? You lost me.__"_

_"__We are engage now right? So, you are free now! Well it__'__s not that I don__'__t like you or anything but we just met. And I__'__m not the kind of boy who__'__ll force himself to a girl who doesn__'__t like him"_

_"__I__'__m glad that you know that I don__'__t like you__"__, she deadpanned._

_"__Ouch… __Anyways, what I am trying to say is, even though we__'__re engaged now you can do whatever you want. If you started to like someone which is not me, just tell me and I won__'__t stop you. That applies to me too.__"_

_"__Ok… __And how about the marriage?__"_

_"__I__'__ll think of something for that, well soon__… __We still have two years before that happens right?__"_

_He was right. She was still sixteen and he just turned seventeen, once they both turned eighteen, they are going to be married, that__'__s what the contract said._

_"__So deal?__"_

_"__Deal."_

_There was silence._

_"__Now what?__"__, Tsubomi asked._

_"__Well__… __I think that__'__s all for now, I__'__ll just talk to you again next time. I know it is late there so I think it is better for you to sleep.__"_

_Tsubomi rolled her eyes while murmuring the word __'__finally__'__. She was about to end the call when Shuuya spoke again._

_"__Good__…__Goodnight, Tsubomi," __he stuttered. She looked at him only to find out that he was blushing. She didn__'__t know why he was like that and was trying to avoid her eyes. She thought that he must be teasing her again so she ignored it but__…_

_"__Goodmorning Shuuya,"__, his cat-eyes widened as he face her who was smiling at him. _

_Then the call ended. He was frustrated that the smile he saw lasted for a split second. But he was sure he would never forget something genuine like that._

"Tsubomi… if only you could remember…" Shuuya told himself while packing all his things to his luggage.

After a month of staying abroad, Shuuya flew back to Japan only to be greeted by his annoyed fiancée.

"WELCOME BACK, Shuuya." ,she forced a smile. He grinned at her and replied.

"You're so sweet, CU-TIE-PIE. Picking up your fiancée like this.", his grin became wider as he hug her. Tsubomi smiled at him but there's a vein popping out of her forehead. She was more annoyed as she hugged him back and made a small punch on his stomach, making sure no one noticed. He let out a silent 'ouch' maintaining his smile on his face.

"Oh, stop calling me like that, it is embarrassing, you dummy.", Tsubomi tried to sound girly and cute, especially that they both know people are watching them.

_People watched them, people found them cute, people thought they would end up as a perfect married couple. _That's the impression they wanted to give them. They needed to pretend that they get along to each other, especially in front of their parents because they need to keep their stand to this sick society. If they don't act the way they were doing right now, then it is the end for them. After a few Skype calls, they kind off managed to get to know each other. Even if Tsubomi didn't really want to talk to him, she still did for the sake of everything. She even told her parents about the calls that they were doing making them think that she's doing something right. In which they caught her bait telling her she's on the right track. But the truth was, they only talk more about planning to break the contract they made a month ago.

The car arrived at the Kido's residence where most of the servants were waiting outside. As the car stopped, the family butler opened the door welcoming the couple.

"Welcome to your new home, Mr. Kano. I am glad to see you had a safe trip.", the butler bowed down.

"Thank you.",he smiled. Tsubomi thought how can he fake smile like that so casually.

"The master has told me to give you a short tour to the mansion."

"That would be great, but the flight was a little bit tiring, I was thinking if I could take a rest first."

"Of course, we have already prepared your room, please let me accompany you."

"Thank you, but I would be more glad if my fiancée come with me instead.", he look back to Tsubomi smiling offering his arm to her in which she took and wrapped hers around to his.

"Don't worry about it Sebastian, I will take care of him. If father questions you about this, tell him that I am willing to explain.", she smiled to the butler.

"If you insist Miss Tsubomi.", the butler bowed down as the couple walk in the mansion.

Tsubomi lead her fiancée to his room. And now that they were alone, they both sighed.

"Is this what you call freedom? Huh, Shuuya?"

"Like what I said before, this is only for the meantime. After all, we're going to be living to our dorms once second semester starts.", he sighed again.

"Well you are right. Anyways, I'll just leave you here so you can take a rest, is there any specific food you wanted to eat?"

"Hmmm… I want Curry…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Fine. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

And then she left him.

"Tsubomi, you never changed…",

Shuuya then lie on his bed, with his arm covering his eyes.

At the kitchen, Tsubomi started to prepare for the said dish to when her father arrived from a business meeting.

"Welcome home father.", She greeted.

"Tsubomi, is Mr. Kano here?"

"Yes, I picked him up this afternoon at the airport."

"Did Sebastian tour him to the house.",Tsubomi shook her head.

"Shuuya was tired so I let him to take some rest after the flight. About the tour, he wanted me to do it instead. I'll walk him around the house after dinner."

"Ah… you're cooking for him. Well done Tsubomi. Just continue what you were doing. Always remember, even though you don't love that person, it is for the sake of our family business.", her father smiled at her while the thought of how disgusting her father is crossed her mind.

All he thinks about was either family business or money. He never thought about what other people feel. He was even forcing his second daughter to marry someone she just met, in which their meeting is already their engagement.

"Yes father, I will do my best.", she replied in a low voice with her eyes gazing at the ground.

"That's my Tsubomi. Make your father proud.", he patted her head and left.

Tsubomi clenched her fist and gritted her teeth,realizing that she is worse than her father, as she is playing along with his plans.

* * *

Author's note

Kido was born on January 2 while Kano was May 10, instead of making Kido 4 months older, I made Kano 8 months (or less) oldr


End file.
